


Coffee Mornings

by Marimimi14



Series: Markson drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Debut of a relationship, Drabble, Late Jackson, M/M, Shy mark, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Mark begin a new job at a coffee shop. Who could have predicted that the person doing his formation was good looking?





	

Mark had to wake up at 6 :00AM and quickly got ready. He was working the morning shift at a small coffee near his apartment. It was his first shift ever. He wasn’t too thrill about working at 7:00 in the morning but he really needed this job. The perks of being a college student. Mark shoved his cellphone in his pocket, put his shoes on and rushed out the door.

Mark arrived at the coffee shop. The manager met him and guided him to the employee’s room. She gave him his nametag and his blue apron.

“The employee who’s going to form you will be here in a couple minutes.” The manager told him before leaving Mark alone in the room.

Mark put his keys and phone in one of the locker. He put his apron on. Mark had been waiting for at least 10 minutes and he was still alone in the employee’s room. Mark was getting impatient. He kept glancing at his watch every 2 seconds. Clearly the person making his formation was late.

Mark was about to get back to see the manager when a young man about his age rushed in the room. The man was dishevelled. He opened the locker next to the one Mark had chose. He put on his blue apron. He tried to comb his platinum hair with his fingers. He turned to Mark and stopped every movements.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry I’m late! I’m Jackson by the way.” The blond man said shaking his hand vigorously.

“It’s ok I guess. I’m Mark.” Mark responded going along the handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you Mark. Like I said I’m sorry for being late.” Jackson apologized again.

Mark was taken aback. He really wanted to be mad at Jackson for being late. After all, Mark had to wake up super early to be here this morning. But, he couldn’t keep his anger. Jackson seemed to feel bad about the situation and to be honest, Mark thought Jackson was cute. It was hard to be annoyed with someone you found attractive.

“If you don’t mind, we’ll begin our day now.” Jackson said with a beautiful smile.

Mark nodded at Jackson and returned his smile. They finally made their way behind the counter and the day began.

Jackson showed Mark how to operate the cash register. They did that for 2 hours. Mark was fascinated by the way Jackson knew the name and even the orders of all the regulars costumers. Jackson seemed to be in his element. Surrounded by people and being social and friendly with everyone. Now that Mark knew a little bit more about Jackson’s personality, he found him even more attractive.

Mark wasn’t a very social person. He was more reserve. He liked listening more than talking. He was into small group of friends over huge crowds. Jackson was his counterpart. But didn’t they say that opposites attract?

After learning how to manage the cash register, Jackson thought Mark how to make the different drinks the coffee shop was offering. It wasn’t that hard to do. After all, making coffee was quite a simple task.

“You’re really good. You’re sure you never did this before?” Jackson asked impress by Mark’s skills.

“Thank you, but I’m just a fast learner.”

After a couple hours, their shift was over. They went back in the employee’s room. They hung their aprons in their locker and took their phones and other personal effects back.

“You’re a fast learner indeed. We still have a day of formation tomorrow but I have no doubts you’ll be a pro quickly.” Jackson praised Mark for the hundredth time this day. “And I promise I won’t be late tomorrow.” Jackson gave Mark a guilty smile.

“Really, stop apologising. It’s ok.” Mark reassured him squeezing his shoulder lightly.

Jackson looked at Mark and smiled. He seemed to be relieve that Mark wasn’t mad at him for the waiting this morning.

“Ok, I’ll get going then. Unless you have a last-minute question.” Jackson said swinging his backpack on his shoulder.

Mark blushed. He had been thinking about a question all day long and he didn’t know if it was wise to ask it. It wasn’t even related to work.

“Are you single?” Mark mumbled for himself quietly.

“Yes, I am.” Mark stared at Jackson with wide eyes. He was sure he had spoke low enough that the blond wouldn’t have heard him.

Jackson was watching Mark with an amused smirk on his lips. Mark was so embarrassed he wanted to disappear from the surface of earth.

“I’m sorry. Just forget I’ve even said anything.” Mark quickly mumbled, his eyes glued on the point of his shoes.

“It’s ok Mark.” Jackson laughed making Mark looked back at him. “Seriously, I was asking myself the same thing about you.”

“Really?” Mark asked more for himself. He couldn’t believe it. Jackson simply nodded.

“Yeah, since you seem to have the same interest what would think about going on a date tomorrow after our shift?” Jackson asked with a confident wink.

A warm smile made his way to Mark’s lips. His stupid outburst went smoother than he thought.

“I would like that. A lot.”

They both laughed. Probably a way for the previous tension to escape. They exchanged phone’s numbers and parted ways with a promise of meeting again the next day.

Strangely, Mark was happier the next morning. He even had a smile on his lips when his alarm went off at 6:00AM.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third drabble. To be honest it's not my best work. I still have some troubles with verb tenses, so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
